


All For Love, Love For All

by TheMockingCrows



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Bodily Fluids, Body Worship, Bukkake, Davesprite (Homestuck) Has A Cloaca, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Other, Overstimulation, Spitroasting, Tentabulges (Homestuck), Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24320995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMockingCrows/pseuds/TheMockingCrows
Summary: When John wakes up smelling french toast, he assumes breakfast is in his future. When Dave after Dave after Dave begins to appear in his kitchen however, he realizes his hunt for breakfast isn't going to be nearly as linear as he'd hoped.
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36
Collections: Homestuck Polyswap 2020 - Derse





	All For Love, Love For All

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cirrocumulusfloccus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirrocumulusfloccus/gifts).



> I had a blast writing this, I hope you enjoy!

When John woke up that Saturday morning, he’d expected waffles or french toast, a treat Dave liked to make once in a while. He smelled cinnamon and coffee and Dave wasn’t in bed with him, so surely the goods were on lockdown already and waiting for him to waltz downstairs and partake in them. He’d pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a baggy t-shirt with a hole in the armpit and an advertisement for a place he’d never been yet on the front, and went to the hallway, fussing with his messy hair with a loose grip to make it clump in at least a semi-manageable direction for the day. He adjusted his glasses at the foot of the stairs and paused at the kitchen doorway to breathe deep.

“Dave, that smells great, what’d you… make…” he trailed off.

Sitting in the kitchen was Davepeta, their sparkling orange and green neon skin mostly bared for the day in a crop top and shorts, wings delicately folded over the back of the seat they occupied. A cup of coffee rested in one gloved hand with its long claws, and a cut up chunk of french toast rested on the tip of the fork held in the other. They grinned and waved with the cup before going back to eating as if nothing were out of the ordinary. Dave was at the stove, though he was more resting by it with his drink than cooking, breakfast apparently already made and resting inside the oven to keep it warm. Well. Save for what Davepeta was currently eating.

“Oh, uh. Hi,” John stammered, kind of surprised at having company so early in the morning. Shit, he looked a bit like a hobo right now didn’t he, if he’d known someone was here he would’ve at least worn something half decent. Maybe used a comb. Brushed his teeth.

“Hey,” they purred out, glancing to Dave and then back to John with an eager grin that was only partly hidden by their coffee cup. “Looking good this morning.”

Was it sarcasm? John absently rubbed over the muffin top that rested over the top of his sweats and tried to smile, more than a little self conscious right then. “Ah.. thanks, hah. You too. Sorry, I didn’t know there was going to be anyone here today, much less this morning. How long have you been here?”

“A while,” Davepeta said evasively, finishing their drink before finishing the toast up with a happy hum. Their wings ruffled loudly enough in bliss that John was sure he could hear every single feather move individually, close enough it could’ve been from behind him.

“Morning,” came Dave’s voice from behind him, making John jump. Orange and looking a little tired, Davesprite had appeared from nowhere, gently floating, his long sprite tail coiled around the stairwell like an anchor to help him keep at around the proper height for conversing. His wings shuffled, bright orange and soft as down, and he cleared his throat before calling into the kitchen. “There still coffee?”

“Yeah, there’s plenty,” Dave said, going to get a mug down. No. Multiple mugs. 

Still gaping, not sure what to make of Davesprite’s appearance out of the blue, especially with Davepeta already there, John allowed the gently glowing sprite to pass him by like a ghost on his hunt for coffee.

“Wh-. Dave??”

“Yeah babe.”

“What’s. I mean, I’m. Who??”

“Davesprite,” Dave said, gesturing as he poured one of the mugs full. “Davepeta,” he then said, gesturing to their other guest at the table who grinned a sharp fanged grin and waved. “Dave,” he said as he gestured to himself, passing the mug over to the sharp bird hands without a single thought. “And John,” he said with a point, smirking John’s direction as if he needed to be reminded.

“No, no, I mean. What’re they both doing here at the same time? How?” John asked, finally walking into the kitchen. He made it about two feet before two more Dave’s passed him by, each patting him on the shoulder. One wore a soft green suit, while the other wore a black suit. Neither said a word, just giving Dave prime a nod and accepting a cup as well. The coffee had run dryer than John’s mouth after this point, leaving him even more confused than he’d been before.

Okay.

Okay, John, breathe. What the fuck was happening. There were so many Dave’s here, so very many Dave’s here, and nobody was telling him anything and-

“Well, shit, I knew you’re cute in my timeline but I didn’t know from the pictures just how cute you really were at this age,” came a voice that was familiar and unfamiliar at the same time from the same place the other suited Dave’s had come from. It sounded like Dave but a bit deeper, a bit smoother. John slowly turned around this time to see rather than wait for someone else to surprise him even further, though once he got a look he wished he’d turned around a bit quicker.

It was another Dave, to the surprise of nobody, but this one was older by at least twenty odd years. He was wearing a dress shirt with the cuffs rolled up, a comfortable pair of slacks and cherry red sneakers, and was fishing out a cigarette from his shirt pocket to rest between his lips. Clean shaved, shades slid down part way to reveal the same red eyes he’d expected. The biggest surprise was a ring on his left hand, a smooth rose gold band that looked like it had been around the block a few times.

“What’s…” John began again before shaking his head and backing up towards the fridge. “No. No, no, no, tell me what the fuck is going on. We can’t be in a doomed timeline, right? Did something happen while I was asleep?” he asked, already starting to lift off of his feet anxiously, a bad habit. All the Daves with mugs reached out to secure something that may have rattled when the breeze kicked up in the formerly still room, only for the oldest one in the room to break the cycle before it could begin.

“Hey, easy. Easy,” he said, voice soothing enough that John slowly let himself slip back down to his feet, breathing trying to slow down. “We’ll explain everything. Right, Dave?”

Dave, his Dave, nodded and grinned. “I will. Promise. ...In a bit though, it’s not time yet.”

“You can’t be serious, why can’t you tell me right now!”

“John. Time loops. Time loops are picky, fickle, vicious bastards and they must be appeased in just the right way to keep bad shit like dead Daves from happening,” he said, making sure the stove was off before looking up at nothing, scanning some unseen clock in his head to verify the timing he was working for. “Ah. Speakin’ of time though. Theydies and gentlemen?”

“Alright, finally!” Davepeta said from their seat, hopping up and floating before zooming over to where Davesprite was settled with his mug. The cup was quickly forced back to the countertop with a displeased cawing noise before the two sprites zoomed up the stairs, a flashing neon mess of green and orange heading to parts unknown. The suited Dave’s took their time with their coffee, while the eldest Dave gave up on his cigarette in favor of patting John’s shoulder again.

“Okay windy boy, you ready for a proper good morning?” he asked, not waiting for John to reply before he was forcing his arms behind him and hefting him backwards towards the stairs.

“Wa- fuck!” John squawked in surprise, starting to kick and flail before the suited Dave’s each grabbed a foot and lifted. His own Dave followed behind with the same amused expression, an orchestrator to whatever the fuck was happening to him in this moment in time, watching a plan unfold without a hitch. How long had they all been practicing this to get the timing right? Had there been any practice at all? Knowing Dave… probably not, this might even be spur of the moment planning gone right for all he could tell.

“Dave, come the fuck on, what’s happening!”

“You’ll see,” came four voices in unison as the group carted him back upstairs to the bedroom. The sprites were already there, and at least in Davepeta’s case, already naked.

“Holy fuck,” was all John could really think to say in response, not sure if he should avert his eyes or keep looking. It was a partially familiar body after all, but-

“Davesprite come on, you too, you too! Take it all off,” they were saying, tugging at the other sprite’s shirt. “Come on, right ofur your head!”

“I JUST WANTED FRENCH TOAST,” John cried out as he was hustled onto the bed. The elder Dave wasn’t releasing his arms it looked like, not yet. Instead he was settling into an upright position and resting John between his folded legs, leaving him fairly prone towards the others. The fact he was undeniably getting aroused just made him even more embarrassed, the loose fabric of his sweats not able to hide the growing erection as it woke from slumber.

There were too many Dave’s in this room, and half of them were in some stage of undress at this point. Davesprite’s shirt had been wrangled off with much fussing and cawing, the suited Dave’s had released his ankles and were chatting together while disrobing, and his own Dave was taking off his shirt. The Dave behind him was remaining fully clothed. To some sense of relief, John realized the suited Daves were each wearing wrist bands, one black and one green, to signify who was who in this confusing affair and-

God that was a lot of dicks that he knew way too well in one place. John’s throat felt dry. In fact, he knew it pretty goddamn well from top to bottom considering he had a refresher on it just last night, and here there were suddenly three of them being bared in front of him and the unmistakable sensation of one right against the crack of his ass. The sprites were a surprise and a bit of a mystery, John realized as he glanced over. Davesprite didn’t seem to have anything but he was acting like there was something to hide behind his hands, and Davepeta appeared to have the gentle curl of a bulge though John couldn’t see much more when he dared to peek.

“You can have french toast later, there’s plenty in the oven,” his Dave promised, perching at the foot of the bed between John’s feet. “Pretty sure there’s more interestin’ things happening right now though, try and focus a bit.”

“I’ve had dreams like this before,” John admits with an awkward laugh, hating how his voice cracks a bit when the Dave behind him finally releases his arms… and instead grabs hold of the bottom of his shirt to lift it up. “Wait, don’t!”

“Why not?” he asked, not hesitating as he hiked the shirt up over John’s head, leaving him with his arms scrambling to cover himself again, crossing over his soft chest, hands lower over his stomach. “We already know what you look like under your shirt.”

“It’s. I’m just-”

“You look great,” his Dave soothed, touching one of John’s legs fondly. 

The suited Dave’s each took a side, and the sprites hovered closer as they hooked their hands in the top band of his pants, sliding them slowly down away from his stomach. His erection caught on the band and they stopped to lift higher, freeing it before going lower. The final Dave took the pants and threw them where the shirt had been deposited, leaving John bare as the day he was born and twice as squirmy.

“I do not!” John insisted, trying to cross his legs to hide more of himself before groaning and rocking his head back in frustration when the elder Dave caught his wrists and helped to unfurl his arms by force. Fuck he was strong, this wasn’t fair!

“You do though,” Davesprite said from the side. “I mean… fuck, John. You know how long we’ve loved you, right? How long we were looking at you? When my John died, I thought the world was endin’. I mean, it did kinda. That whole timeline did. But then you were there, bright and shinin’ and handsome as ever and now you’re older and just.. Jesus, look at you.”

John felt each leg being stroked from ankle to chubby thigh by the wrist banded Daves as Davesprite spoke, and slowly stopped squirming as the orange figure came closer. Warm hands, though rough and sharp, rested on his shoulders as Davesprite hovered over him, and his bright orange eyes behind the shades looked welcoming and soft. He grinned that way that only Dave could, that heart stopping smile, and sank his body down to rest against John’s erection before curling his tail to wrap around one of his legs as an anchor.

“You said you’d had dreams of this before. Did you ever have dreams about me?” he asked. “Back on the ship, did you ever wonder what it would be like to be with me? To curl up alongside me? To have me?”

John’s cheeks flushed. Realistically he knew this was the same as talking with Dave, but somehow being asked this by Davesprite was embarrassing. He glanced around the sprite’s shoulders and wings towards his own Dave who nodded approvingly and seemed to coax him along.

“I. ...Yeah,” he admitted, relaxing where he lay despite the twitch of his dick. “Yeah, I imagined it a few times. More than a few times. I just. I mean, you and Jade-” he started, only to have Davesprite reach up to shoosh him gently.

“So you did think about it,” Davesprite said, rocking his hips a few times. John could feel something warm and wet against his dick, making him try to look down. There were feathers in the way, orange and bright as everything else, making it hard to detect what he was feeling before something more solid slid out and he could finally understand what it was.

Oh.

...Oh, fuck, that’s what he was dealing with.

Davesprite grinned at the dumbfounded look on John’s face and pulled back a bit to let him get a better look. There was definitely a dick there, but the wetness was from just below it, a parting in the feathers that John hadn’t realized was there. That warmth soon enveloped his dick, making him hiss air between his teeth and curl his toes as the grip on his leg from Davesprite’s tail tightened.

“Better yet, I could tell you how long I dreamed about this,” Davesprite said as he let John get accustomed to it, as he got his own wind back as well. Soon enough though he was rocking his hips, fucking himself steadily while working his dick wet with neon yellow fluid against John’s stomach, wings splaying out like an angel behind him. “How much I wanted your arms and hands on me, how much I wanted you to touch me. Do you know how hard it is to masturbate with hands like these, man? It’s fuckin’ hard! And I did it anyway over your buck toothed ass!”

John was at a loss for words, and suddenly wasn’t as focused on all the other Dave’s in the room. There was a Dave over him already, beautiful and warm and bright as the sun and it was impossible to look away. He clenched his fingers in the bedsheets.

“I’m. I’m sorry I didn’t-” John got out before Davesprite kissed him. It was rough but satisfying, soothing some of the hurt that had been felt over the years. This was a missing link, a what if, a Dave without a John of his own who was finally getting the moment of having him even if it wasn’t the right timeline. “If I knew I-”

“You’re fucking amazing, you know that?” Davesprite interrupted. “Head to toe, every inch of you is amazing, even the stupid part that has shit taste in movies and says really rude shit sometimes. Every fuckin’ inch of you is precious to me,” he insisted, rocking his hips. “To all of us.”

John could feel warmth inside his stomach, everything adding up to something too exciting to bear… yet soon enough, Davesprite was pulling back and panting, shaking his head.

“Not yet,” he insisted, his own dick giving a twitch, showing no sign of disappearing among the parted feathers again just yet.

John balked immediately, dick chilling already in the open air and flustered brain clawing to get the sprite back. There was more to do, more to say, more to experience surely! They could finish! None of the other Daves seemed bothered by what had happened, it was still them after all, why not finish!

“Come on!” he cried.

“My turn, my turn!” Davepeta said eagerly, trading places with the flustered looking Davesprite a moment later. This was a less familiar body, breasts pressing against his own soft chest and muscular thighs resting aside his hips, slender frame curving over the rise of his stomach. The bulge he’d seen at a glance was coiling and uncoiling gently, wrapping around whatever it could grasp before squeezing idly, while something warm and wet rested against the surface of his thigh. He couldn’t remember to breathe right.

“Uhm.”

“It’s okay,” Davepeta promised with a grin that was Dave through and through, a happy Dave, a Dave that was… part cat bird. “Davesprite had his turn, and it’s mine now. That Davesprite got to have a try, but the one that made me didn’t get any of the relief! And this was part of the deal.”

“The deal?” John asked, trying to get a look at his Dave, but only seeing an amused wristband Dave instead, quietly talking to Dave Prime just out of view behind Davepeta’s ass. Their wings fluttered open, blocking his view.

“Ahem, we’re up here! Yes! The deal! You’ll understand later, but this is important! John… we love you. I love you,” they said, cupping either side of his face and kissing him on the lips. It was softer than Davesprite’s kiss, gentler, less hurt and more at peace. The tentacle however, having no sense of peace, released his dick and started to immediately head southward. It was similar to a lubricated finger, far from unpleasant but definitely foreign in feel as it probed at his ass, sliding between his cheeks to find his entrance. Toying with him. Teasing him open bit by bit as they kissed. John felt a bit of fang on his lips as Davepeta pulled back with a smirk that was all predator.

“I- ...I mean-”

“Davesprite already said it well enough I think, for his part,” Davepeta said. “But I’ve got some of those lingering feelings in me as well. Unresolved feelings. It makes sense that the Alpha timeline Dave gets to have you, it’s what was supposed to happen, but...” They smiled a bit, showing those sharp teeth again. “I think we could’ve make a cute couple, if that hadn’t happened. Don’t you?”

The tentacle was warm and wet as it slid into him, normal deep, then deeper, then deeper still till John was groaning and shifting in place again, knees trying and failing to successfully spread till Davepeta rose up and settled between his thighs.

“Is this better?” they asked.

“I’m. Yeah,” he squeaked, awkward and uncertain if he really was alright as the tentacle probed deeper. When it flickered across his prostate he felt himself clench down and groan as Davepeta hissed gently above him, brows knit.

“Hey. Dave. Can you let his arms go now? I think he’ll behave,” they said, glancing up towards the elder Dave who released John’s wrists a moment later. “Could you… ah fuck this is awkward. Could you. ...Could you rub my horns?” they asked.

Biting his lip, John reached up shaking hands to comb through soft hair, parting it to grasp the protruding horns gingerly before rubbing near the bases with his thumbs.

Davepeta purred, honest to God purred, and the tentacle that had been assailing his prostate zipped past it to plunge deeper inside. John was grateful it seemed to lubricate itself, that it was making a mess of him, because already he was sure he didn’t want it to stop doing whatever the fuck it was doing as it danced inside of him. The more he rubbed, the happier Davepeta seemed to get- or the more turned up, judging by the roll of their hips and the thrashing of the tentacle that seemed intent on bottoming out inside of him somehow, stretching his entrance and-

Same as with Davesprite, soon enough Davepeta was pulling away and panting, tentabulge retreating back towards their body as they fluttered their wings and hovered up out of reach.

“Phew! Holy shit, what a ride, I need a minute,” they said, returning to Davesprite’s side to hug him tightly. The tentacle reached achingly for the orange dick, and soon enough it wrapped around it loosely, gently coiling and uncoiling, keeping them both occupied as they gently murmured to each other, sharing a secret conversation between themselves, closer than others could expect.

John, a mess and now twice denied, was getting frantic.

“What! The shit! Are you doing!” he demanded, starting to sit up, only for the Dave behind him to grab him around the middle, gently kneading at his stomach fat like a satisfied cat.

“Easy there now,” he soothed. “Remember how we promised soon? That it’d make sense later?”

“YEAH, BUT-”

“It’s later now,” he said with a grin. “Just try and be patient a little bit longer,” he added, kissing the side of John’s head fondly.

Dave, his Dave, was climbing up from the foot of the bed with something clutched in his fist and a determined look on his face. He was hard, swollen and flushed and bobbing with every movement, and John felt his body aching for him already, yet… he didn’t take Davepeta’s place immediately. Instead, he reached for John’s left hand and tugged it closer, slipping something onto a finger.

“John. Dave’s past, present, and alternate future all agree: you’re a hot piece of ass, you’re amazin’, you’re funny in a derpy ass way, and you’re absolutely irreplaceable. ...Would you make me the happiest one of the bunch?”

John blinked and looked down at his hand, at the red piece of candy with its blue plastic holder on his hand.

“Dave, is that a ring pop.”

“Yeah.”

“Dave.”

“Look, I’ve got a good reason for it! I didn’t know your size and I can’t exactly ask that while bein’ stealthy and the other John is a lot older so his size might be wrong, and I wanted you to be able to pick what one you wanted for yourself and-”

“DAVE.”

“What.”

“...You could’ve at least gotten blue raspberry.”

“And miss a chance to be possessive as fuck? I think not,” Dave said. “But. ...Yeah, what do you think? You’ve got all the Daves in agreement that I’m the one who gets the proposal, all the Daves in agreement that they love you too. I love you in every iteration I’ve ever been in, far as I can tell John. I’ve loved you since I was a kid, I love you as a bird, I love you as a catbird, I love you in the near past, I love you in the future when you’re old’n wrinkly-”

“Hey,” the older Dave complains. “He’s not that wrinkly. ...Even if he was though he’d be cute as shit. You age really nicely, John.”

“Either way,” his Dave continued, “...I love you, man. I wanna spend the rest of my life with you. What do you say?”

John had to find his voice for a moment, flustered, messy, dick out in front of 6 iterations of his boyfriend (fiancee?) and increasingly desperate to get off. Of course this would be how Dave proposed. Romantic evening, one knee, roses? No, different versions of himself and sex. Dry mouthed, John cleared his throat and clenched his hand.

“Yes,”

“Holy shit, I’m s-”

“BUT!” John interrupted immediately, “Only if you stop fucking teasing me and let me get off already, this is torture!”

Dave grinned. “You wound me. You really think I was gonna leave you alone for the entire time? This shindig’s just gettin’ started. You heard the man, we got a yes!” he announced, snapping his fingers a few times to get attention. “Let’s give him his big reward.”

“Reward?” John asked, confused.

“Mhmm. You didn’t think a taste was all you were gonna get, right? There’s six flavors of Dave up in here, Egbert, you’re gettin’ the whole sundae buffet with sprinkles on top.”

The sprites perked up and cheered, half caws, before hurrying over to John’s side once more to settle on either side of him and roll him onto his side with the elder Dave’s help, Davesprite against his front and Davepeta nestled close behind him. The tentacle was quick to re-find its home against his prostate with a few determined wiggles, making John jump, while Davesprite anchored himself against his leg and shuffled to line their bodies up with an eager look on his glowing orange face. Davepeta pressed against his back and purred, grasping at his chest and kneading around the nipples till they peaked, hips gently moving now and then to coax the tentabulge along as it pressed deeper and squirmed. It took a moment or two, but eventually Davesprite cawed as he finally worked John inside of himself, grasping onto John’s hip to help anchor himself further as he began to eagerly rock his wispy hips.

“Ffffffuck,” John hissed, head bowing, hips twitching forwards eagerly into the warmth of the orange sprite before working back against the tentabulge to coax its probing deeper. It was foreign still, but somehow… somehow he could still feel the Dave-ness from it. This was definitely part of his lover, no matter the shape, the form, it was still someone he cared for in that body back there. Same as the angel in front of him was still, at his core, Dave.

When Davepeta worked forwards from behind him, John’s hips were forced forward as well, into the eager Davesprite who pushed forward to meet him, syncing up with an unspoken tempo that they all began to writhe to. The other Daves watched approvingly, the elder Dave murmuring affectionate things into his hair, complimenting him, babbling on in the unending drone that seemed to be the trend with all iterations of his boyf- fiancee. John soon took control of the situation by forcing himself back and forward against the beat, fucking up into Davesprite till the orange sprite clung to him for dear life, while backing up against the tentabulge to force it to squirm till Davepeta was making helpless noises behind him. He knew what he liked, and damn did he know what Dave liked as well, and it seemed the preferences continued to exist no matter what.

The sensation of Davesprite shaking against him was enough to make John wrap his arms tightly around him, holding him close as he continued to thrust forwards, one leg lifting a bit to make it easier, trying to help, trying to hit as deeply as he could to bottom out before his world went white for a moment. Davesprite spasmed against him and in his arms, his insides clenching tight as if to milk John for all he was worth, and Davepeta pressed closer as the tentacle continued to squirm hurriedly. They groaned behind him, and John could feel liquid on his thighs trailing down to the mattress, warm and slick. Slowly, ever so slowly, the tentabulge withdrew from him and disappeared, leaving Davepeta panting against him and Davesprite boneless in front of him. 

If John had assumed he’d get to lay and bask in the glow of a damn good orgasm, he was wrong however. All too soon, Davesprite was wiggling out of his arms and kissing him goodbye, Davepeta was ruffling his hair and kissing his neck before floating away from the bed, and the elder Dave was rolling him over to his stomach with an amused smile.

“You still with us, John? You’re lookin’ a lil fuckdrunk there,” he quipped, stroking at his flushed face, slicking back hair damp with sweat.

“Kinda,” admitted John, giving a grin. The grin faltered a bit as the elder Dave hummed and undid his belt, then came back when he felt his own Dave come up beside him and pap at his hips to get him to lift them up off the mattress.

“You’re a mess, it looks like people were fingerpaintin’ with neon paint all over on you back here,” Dave laughed.

“Not my fault everything’s Sunny D,” Davesprite said from where he was resting beside Davepeta, who only giggled and wiggled their fingers at him proudly.

“Painted a purrfect masterpiece!”

John wiggled his hind end briefly after rocking up onto his knees, and rose up onto his elbows as the elder Dave fished himself out of his boxers. Still familiar. A little bit bigger, but still familiar. Still Dave. John didn’t need to be asked, already knowing what he wanted to do as he sank down and started to lick along the length, making Dave hiss under his breath before starting to stroke at his hair encouragingly. Same flavor, somehow, despite there being a different cologne on the back of his nose. A different brand of laundry detergent.

Still Dave.

Still his.

Still his favorite thing to get his mouth around.

“Shit, you do that at any timeline point, huh,” murmured the elder Dave as he thumbed strands of hair away from John’s forehead as he eagerly dipped his head to take the length into his mouth more directly. John hummed, then groaned when he felt his own Dave pressing at him from behind. The tentacle had done an excellent job of working him open, of leaving enough material behind to keep everything slick, warmer than usual as he slipped inside. That was more familiar. John pressed back against him till they were flush, sliding the other Dave out of his mouth to allow it, before he hummed and sank back forwards to continue what he’d been doing.

“You actin’ slutty ‘cause it’s me?” Dave asked, grasping love handles for a moment before grasping John’s hips instead, dragging him closer again with a groan. “Or ‘cause there’s two of me?”

“Six of me,” interrupted the green wristband Dave as he stretched. “I’m from a week ahead, and trust me, it’s because there’s six of us.”

“Week and a half, and yeah, it’s cause there’s so many of us,” agreed the other wristbanded Dave with a smirk as he reached up to stroke along John’s back, slapping his ass when he reached far enough back. “ _ Someone  _ had a kinky fantasy of a gangbang scenario with nothin’ but his boyfriend and is gettin’ to live it now.”

“Hot,” said the eldest Dave, unable to get enough of John’s sweet face as he struggled between staying still and pushing eagerly back now that he was being penetrated by something more solid than the tentacle from earlier. “So you just came back in time to get laid?”

“Came back in time to get laid, with the promise of returnin’ from the heat of the moment back to bed for a round two,” smirked the green Dave, while the black banded Dave waggled his brows. 

“You know it.”

“When I call in favors they’re worth it,” said the main Dave, rocking his hips a few steady times before grunting and stabilizing himself, pacing out a rhythm that let himself do as he pleased while letting John continue to enjoy his spitroasting. “...Is it still spitroastin’ if he’s just bein’ greedy with the ham bazooka instead of being worked from both sides?”

John choked at the words and withdrew to turn his head and peer behind himself. “Did you seriously just say ‘ham bazooka’? Really? Honestly? That’s what we’re gonna call it?”

“He’s got a point,” the elder Dave said. “Is it spitroastin’ if I’m not crammin’ my cock in your mouth and down your throat?”

John bit his lip, worried at the implications but still hungry for it. 

“Would you like that?” he asked, grinning at the look on John’s face. “Christ you’re cute at this age, it’d be an honor to have you choke me down.”

“Dude, you’re not THAT much older than us,” said the Dave buried to the hilt, holding John in place immobile while they debated what to do. John was getting impatient at the lack of moving and pressed back a few times, fucking himself on his dick, stirring his insides the same as he had hundreds of times before till Dave moaned. “Jesus tapdancin’ Christ John hold the fuck on a second.”

“Shut up and fuck me then!” John said. “You can have your Dave conference later when I  _ don’t  _ have a dick stuck in my ass!”

“...He’s got a point,” the elder Dave said. “Come back here, cutie, you ain’t done yet,” he all but purred, grasping John rougher by the hair and yanking him back down onto his cock. John’s teeth clipped him briefly, his own fault, but once he got back into position it was more of the same from before. Rougher, but the same. John dipped and turned his head, worked his tongue and hollowed his cheeks, suckling before trying to swallow him down as the Dave behind him, his own Dave, started to return to the previously set tempo.

John knew he wouldn’t be coming again this time, not so soon after what had happened with the sprites, but his dick ached with sensitivity every time it bounced between his thighs, every time that his prostate was dragged over. It felt like he was a toy, like he was being used, and given the safety net of the circumstances it was a pretty fucking hot situation. He worked his mouth as best he could while the elder Dave started to push his head downwards and drag it back up in time with his Dave’s thrusts, edging lower and lower till he was hitting the back of his throat. John dragged breaths in whenever he was allowed back up and held them when he was drawn lower, trying to swallow hard as he could to avoid gagging. 

This was a hell of a moment and he would NOT throw up, he couldn’t throw up, he  _ refused _ to throw up!

It really was an erotic dream come true. John’s eyes stung with tears from the occasional moment of suffocation, but he stole a glance around, taking in the two sprites who were both watching with anticipation, idly touching themselves and speaking in a low murmur. The two waiting Dave’s were stroking themselves and occasionally complimenting him or touching his sides, his chest, his neck, scratching and being gentle in alternating turns. His own, from what he could feel, was more into it now, hammering him with increasing roughness. Even sensitive as he was, John found himself wishing he’d pay attention to his dick, that he’d re-warm it with his hand, or that he could touch it himself instead of keep himself balanced.

Finally, as if reading his mind, the Dave behind him reached down lower and grasped his dick, giving it a few solid pumps before angling the pressure to recreate what had happened earlier with the sprites, making John fuck into his hand each time he lurched his hips forward with a thrust. 

John was correct in that he wouldn’t be able to recover enough to come when these two Dave’s did. The Dave behind him was eager and intense, going deep as he could to bottom out before coming with a satisfied groan, fist squeezing a bit too tight before gently working him over as he finally grew hard once more. The Dave in front of him, still babbling soft words of encouragement and praise under his breath, finally came as he pushed John’s head down far as he safely could. John swallowed reflexively to try keeping up, not wanting to choke till he was finally allowed back up with a heavy gasp for air. His arms shook, and he slowly sank down to rest his face against the elder Dave’s thigh, panting exhaustedly.

What a fucking rush.

As Dave withdrew from behind him, John got no time to rest before he was being rolled a final time to his back by the two remaining Dave’s, the green wristbanded Dave slipping up between his thighs and wasting no time to slide inside his loosened opening, while the final one rested on his knees near his face with a hopeful grin as he ran his hand over his own length.

“More??” John asked, hooking shaking legs around the Dave who’d so quickly gotten inside of him to hold him tight, blue eyes looking between a dick and a face as if asking for confirmation. His dick was interested, but God was his body tired by now.

“Sloppy seconds are great,” Dave chuckled, watching himself eagerly start humping his lover, the squelching mess just adding to the sound of skin slapping skin that the room had been privy to since this all began.

“Thirds,” corrected the elder Dave, tucking himself back into his pants before reaching for the new dick and guiding it towards John’s mouth. “Lean forward more if you want him to reach, you’re not  _ that  _ goddamn hung and you know it.”

“Shut up, I was just givin’ him breathin’ room,” muttered the black wristbanded Dave as he papped the elder’s hand away, leaning to balance over John’s head as he almost obediently started to lick and suckle along the underside.

Three rounds. Three rounds was what he was getting, observed from all sides in his hormone filled exhaustion by the guy who had his heart. The sprites had drawn close once more, and though John was losing track of where everything was, he could feel the different textures of hands on his body. Rough and cool from Davesprite’s clawed hands on the swell of his stomach, soft and a bit too warm from Davepeta on a nipple, large and smaller on his face and throat as he sweat and continued to work with the dick in his mouth, warm and gripping hard at his hips and thighs from the Dave who was hammering his abused prostate like it would give him candy if he fucked him thoroughly enough, soft along his aching cock that felt like it would give at any second.

Everywhere he looked was love, concentration on him and his body, trying to make him feel good, trying to ensure he was being savored like a fine wine alongside a goddamn Twinkie and twice as filled with cream. He came with a whimper long before the Dave fucking him was done, and continued to tiredly lurch his hips, unwilling to give up hunting the sensations he was getting. Would he be able to walk after getting his back blown out this thoroughly? Fuck no. Who needed to walk, he’d float. He’d never in his life been so thankful to be able to float. 

The green wrist banded Dave must have finished up or was close to finishing, because all at once he withdrew and began hurriedly working his fist over his slick length at the same time the black wrist banded Dave removed himself from between his slacking lips. John felt the other hands withdraw and looked around in confusion before the elder Dave grinned and gestured for him to close his eyes.

Warm. Spurts of warmth hit his face, his chest, his stomach, and trailed in slim cooling lines down his sides. It took a second for John’s tired brain to realize what had happened before he opened his eyes and looked around again from behind messy glasses. Panting, he grinned… and rolled his head back into the elder Dave’s lap to rest.

  
  
  
  


\- - - - - - - - - - - - -

  
  


Floating ability or not, John was carried despite his feeble protests by the six participants to the shower, ring pop and cleaned off glasses resting safely on the countertop for later. The elder Dave signaled it was time for him to leave shortly after and left after stealing a kiss.

“Thanks for the good time. Congrats by the way.”

The next to leave was Davesprite, who promised he’d wanted to stay, but knew his wings would get in the way in the enclosed space, taking his turn at getting a kiss while Davepeta took a quick moment to rinse themselves off, needing to get rid of their own neon mess from their thighs before they could get dressed again. They sprites both left after a kiss, wishing the remaining three Dave’s well as they held John steady and scrubbed him down head to toe, cleaning him inside and out as best as they could. The green and black banded Daves didn’t bother to re-dress when they left, simply picking up their clothes and wishing the pair well as they ran hot water into the bathtub and settled in for a bubble bath. John rested with his back to Dave, slumped down so his head was resting just barely above the water’s surface, knees bent at an angle and feet planted on the foot of the tub where it met the wall on either side of the tap.

“...Y’know,” John murmured tiredly. “A simple proposal would’ve done fine. I would’ve said yeah anyway.”

“Yeah, but who else has the capabilities to give you one of your secret horny daydreams at the drop of a hat as a present at the same time?” Dave smirked, kissing at the damp crown of his head. “Admit it: you’ll never forget it. Right?”

“...Touche.”

“I’ll tell you what though. I’ll do a proper proposal at some other time. That way you can actually tell people how I proposed.”

“And deprive people of knowing that I wound up in a Dave gangbang before being given a ring pop? Are you kidding me?”

“The wrong flavor of ring pop.”

“I don’t  _ care _ ,” John said, tipping his head back to try meeting Dave’s eyes before grinning, buck toothed and beautiful. “The fact this entire situation was so stupid and over the top is what makes it great. Anything less wouldn’t be quite you enough.”

Dave grinned at him and kissed his forehead, his nose, then craned forwards to kiss him upside down once gently before sinking back to rest against the tub.

“Fine, fine. What do you want to do after this? Watch a movie or somethin’?”

“The only thing I wanted when I woke up this morning was french toast and coffee, and I’ll marry you so I can divorce you if I don’t get it.”

“You drive a hard bargain,” Dave laughed. “But alright. You twisted my arm, you’ll have plenty of both.”

“Hey, Dave?” John said, picking up a wad of bubbles and stacking it in a pile like a melty snowman before trying to carve out the facial features.

“Mm?”

“...Thank you. For being over the top and stupid.”

Snorting, Dave was quiet for a moment, before he picked up a wad of bubbles as well and smooshed them down onto John’s head.

“You’re welcome, man. Any time.”

“Maybe next month you cou-”

“Almost any time.”


End file.
